TZ815- a global takeover
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: It's a zombie apocalypse anthro story other then that it's rated M because of violence and language and thats all guys give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys here's a new story it is a zombie anthro and thanks to crowwolf for editing this for me go ahead and read

Chaptee one:prologue

(Andrews POV 3 months earlier)

As I open my eyes I see the sun shining through my windows, I yawn and stretch out turning in the bed. When I turn I am met by Sarah's body beside me I smile and kiss her on the neck she giggles and says.

"Morning, Andrew." I smile at her and say.

"Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She giggled at that and replied, "Amazingly, especially with you here. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she says to me getting up and opening the blinds on the window. I get up and stand beside her.

"Yeah it is very beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." I say smiling to her causing her to blush. She covers her face but I can still tell she's blushing, it being clearly visible under her White fur; I grab her paw and say.

"Don't try to hide your beauty, everyone knows it's there." I say; she giggles at this and I kiss her hand

"Oh Andrew, you're such a nice person." and then she walks into the bathroom and starts the shower I hear her get in and then I head over to the bathroom to join her.

(25 minutes later)

We get out and start to get changed and dressed, I put on a black shirt and blue jeans and she puts on grey jeans and a pink tank top, I walk into the bathroom and put on my jewelry and then walk out seeing her not in the room, I head down the stairs and see her making breakfast. I go to the coffee brewer and make a pot of it pouring both of us a cup, she sets down two plates of scrambled eggs and we both eat them with gusto, when we finish I ask her.

"Do you have anything you need to do today?" she looks up at me and says.

"No, do you?" she asks returning the question.

"Yeah I have a few things to do so I'll be back in a few minutes." I get out of the chair and grab our car keys and head out the door when I open it I see a by furred wolf standing there I am about to ask if he needs something when I notice his face is half chewed up and he has blood all over him, he looks at me growls and lunges at me.

We land on the floor hard and I grab a pot with no plant in it and smash it on his head it knocks him out for a few seconds but he starts to get back up, I grab a shard of the pot and stab it into his brain and he falls limp.

I get up and hear a scream come from the kitchen and I run in to see three wolves attacking Sarah and her barely holding them back with a knife, I tackle one of them and punch him in the face stunning him, I stand up grabbing a knife and I look over at Sarah and I see that one had gotten the knife away from her and bit her in the neck and is now trying it bite at her again.

I stab the wolf in the head and finish off the other two, I grab her and try to see if she's still alive but I can't feel her pulse. I start to cry and I lay her body down and look outside to see absolute chaos, cars driving everywhere people running around and wolves eating each other. My mind is so confused and terrified that that this is actually happening that I don't even hear something get up until I hear a growl right behind me causing me to turn around quickly to see Sarah standing there with blood dripping down her mouth. I blink not believing what I'm seeing and say, "Sarah?" and then she pounced on me growling trying to bite at my neck. I held her off me as much as I could and looked to my side to see a knife and scrabble for it, holding her back with one hand, never taking my eyes off her as she got closer.

Finally I felt my hand close around the hilt of the knife and stare into her green eyes hoping to see something of her still there; knowing this was the last time he would ever see her beautiful eyes, he needed her to hear the last words he was going to say to her: "Goodbye Sarah I love you." and with that I stab her in the brain. She went limp falling on top of me forcing me to push her off me. I get up looking at her one last time hoping to wake from this nightmare but I knew that wouldn't happen and the screams from outside brought me back to reality that I needed to survive if only for her.

I run up the stairs and start packing stuff I would only need, I also grab Sarah's favorite ring and put it in my pocket and then I open the closet and pull out my old hunting bow.

I grab it and its quiver of arrows and head down the stairs with it and my stuff in hand. I run out the door to the car and open the car door throwing the stuff inside and then I slide on the hood to the other side of the car and get in starting it as I look up to start driving one of them jumps on the front windshield clawing and biting at me, I push down on the pedal and start heading down the road and then slam on the brakes sending the zombie flying and then I pin the Accelerator and run over his head and then continue out of town driving past other zombies as I go after a few minutes of driving I am out of town and on a hill overlooking the town. I stop briefly getting out and take a look at the town seeing cars driving around and some fires. I pull Sarah's ring out, kiss it and say, "I will avenge you Sarah and I will never forget you." and with that I get back into the car and drive down the road going wherever it takes me never once looking back.

There was nothing left for me there.

A/N how was that? I hope good that it bye guys I'm going to go watchawaking dead then play Xbox


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello people of the world who read my stuff! I hope you are all having a good day I am having a pretty good one so far :) hopefully it stays good and hopefullyhon one dies in this chapter:) also thanks to crowwolf for editing ok that's it read on my people**

Chapter two

(Andrew's POV Present day)

As I walk down the alley keeping low trying to stay hidden with my bow in my hand I can smell rotting flesh and blood so I know there are some creepers around here, I grabs an arrow and put it on the bowstring and turn the corner I see one of them walking around and two sleeping on the ground I look behind me and don't see anything I shoot the walking one in the head and it falls with a thud the others look up and see me, they growl and start to get up.

I grab my knife and stab one in the brain and the other in the eye I grab my arrow and I hear footsteps behind me and I duck into the shadows and after a few seconds I see a group of people who aren't infected walk up the hill carrying an odd assortment of weapons.

A couple clubs, tire irons, crowbars and other weapons like that at first I am skeptical of whether to reveal myself but I step out of the shadows and one of them runs at me and try's to hit me with his club but I grab it, and it barely shakes my arm as I disarm him by twisting it out of his grip and throw him back to his people one of them steps closer and says.

"Who the hell are you?" he says in an angry tone I respond quietly

"Shh! Keep it down! You want to bring down the entire city on us?" I say motioning with my hand for them to stay low and be quiet. We stay there for a few seconds and then one of them comes or me and says.

"We have to get to our base." he says but it's too dark for me to see him clearly I respond by nodding and we all move out and after a few minutes of jogging we get to a large hotel with guards in the front on of them waves to us and opens the doors we all walk inside and then they begin to question me.

"Who are you?" says a female with blonde fur. She looked pretty strong and fast as well as probably kills me without hesitation if I got on her bad side.

"My name is Andrew." I say looking at her, a grey wolf behind her steps beside her and say.

"And you were out there alone?" he says raising his eyebrows in confusion. He looked scruffy and not all that muscular but quick he may be.

"Yes I was alone, what's up with that?" I say raising my eyebrows back.

"Nothing it's just how could, you possibly stay alive so long?" asks a dark grey wolf with silver streaks in his fur with his eyebrows raised. He looked a little wily and quick from the fact he kept his weapon still in his hand it kept twitching it like it was ready to strike.

"Staying off the grid and not using vehicles how is it you guys have stayed alive so long with this many people?" I say raising my eyebrows back.

"We stayed together covered each other's backs, what's wrong with groups?" says the dark grey one raising his eye brows back. A lighter grey she wolf put her hand on his shoulder and lightly shook her head. He just shrugged and put his weapon down but kept an eye on Andrew.

"They are loud and ineffective." I say shrugging and then a red wolf stands up and says.

"Well enough talk are you staying with us or not?" he looked like he was the muscle of the whole group and someone who'd watch you back even if you were surrounded by those things so I said.

"I think I will if you will allow me." I say offering my hand, he looks down and shakes it and says,

"Well I'm gate this is Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Eva, Robert, Kody, CJ." he says pointing to each of them as he says there names and he keeps going then when he finishes I say.

"Nice to meet you all where do you sleep?" I say eager to sleep; I hadn't slept since this whole thing started other than in small burst and that barely helped.

"Oh follow us we are going to sleep now anyways." says Kate heading up a few flights of stairs and when we get up the stairs she puts her arms or pointing to all the rooms.

"These are the rooms, there is a free one right beside mine and Humphrey's room." she says leading me down the hallway and into a room she bids me good night and leaves closing the door, I put my stuff down and get into the bed falling asleep instantly.

(Next day)

I wake up with a start sitting up and breathing heavily, I feel sweat covering me and I shake my head to clear it. I close my eyes and bow my head mourning Sarah because of the dream I had. After a few minutes I get out of bed and go out into the hall I look up and down to see some people talking and then I hear movement in the room beside me and then Humphrey walks out and sees me and says.

"Hey man morning how did you sleep." he says rubbing his eyes

"I slept pretty good thanks for asking." I lied.

"Ok good we might need your help, Garth is downstairs and he said to tell you to go and see him when you wake up." he says pointing down the hall to the stairs I nod and head down the hall, down the stairs and when I get to the bottom I see garth talking to a few other wolves when he sees me he waves and says

"Hey come here a minute man." I walk over and see they are looking at map of LA, he had red marks along it and I ask him

"What are the marks for?" he nods and says

"To map out the area and to decide where to scavenge. We need to keep the supplies coming to keep us alive somehow." He says smiling at me.

"Ok so what do you need from me?" I say looking at him.

"We need you to check down this street then let us know what happens." he says running his finger down a Street.

"Ok I got it; I'll be back in a bit." I say and I walk out the door with the guards closing it behind me and I head down the street and walk onto the road garth pointed out I see a couple creepers here and there but nothing major.

I sneak into a back alley and start walking down it until I hear footsteps coming from around the corner I am walking towards and I quickly grab a arrow and get it ready but when the person turn the corner I see a healthy wolf with dark brown fur and hazel eyes walk around the corner wearing a t-shirt and a vest with a crossbow in his hand, he sees me and raises it but lowers it when he notices my bow he comes over to me and says.

"Man what are you doing standing here? It's a terrible idea!" he says whispering.

"I was scouting out the area and why is it such a bad idea to be here?" I ask raising my eyebrows but I hear a bunch of footsteps coming from all sides and I look around and see a door beside us so I quickly but quietly open it and motion him inside then I get in and close it as quietly as possible we are greeted by pitch darkness and I pull out a flashlight and flick it on revealing what looks like a stores storage room with cans of food and other items in it I grow a smile on my face and I say. This was exactly what we needed.

"You have a group?" I ask turning to look at him with the smile still on my face.

"Nah, lone wolf you?" He said looking at me.

"Joined one last night your welcome to if you want." I offered.

"Ok I guess I can check it out." he says shrugging I grab a bag that was on my back and fill it with items and see that there's still plenty of stuff and I keep a mental note to come back here. We listen outside and hear nothing so I open the door a crack and see nothing so we walk out in single file with me in front and as I turn I am greeted by a creepers face and I push I'm back with my bow and the other wolf shoots him in the head and grabs his arrow, I look at him and ask.

"What's your name?" I was impressed with how quickly he reacted there with no hesitation.

"Daryl." he says looking at me, I look at the crossbow and chuckle but I shrug it off and then we head down the alley and see a few creepers on the street but not that many we move slowly down the street trying to not attract any attention and kill any who come towards us but when I kill one of them the others notice and they start growling and we start walking faster and when we get to the hotel the doors are opened fast and we get in with a few of them behind us I look around to see a few wolves including Garth and Humphrey looking t me confused I sigh and say.

"I got food, supplies and him." I say pointing to Daryl and throw the bag on the ground.

"Wow Andrew great job and what's his name?" says Humphrey surprised at the load we brought back. He eyed the crossbow Daryl had in his hands.

"His names Daryl." I tell him.

"Ok nice to meet you Daryl." Humphrey says putting out his paw Daryl takes it and shakes it and says.

"Thanks for letting me in." and we start talking but we are all surprised when own of the zombies rams into the window a d almost cracks it. Garth starts getting up and shouting orders and Humphrey says panicked.

"What are you doing!" he says annoyed.

"I am getting us out of here there's no other way to get out besides the garage and we can't stay here anymore." he says and then Humphrey realizes that he's right and heads up the stairs to tell the others to get ready to go I look at Daryl and says as the group comes down with an assortment of weapons and Eva carrying a shot gun and Robert likewise.

"This should be interesting."

That's when the first zombie crashes through the window.

**A/N aw hell naw! Them zombies gonna get in and go mom nom mom on some people :) always fun! But any ways how did I do? I hope good but then again I say that every time also thanks to humphrey loves Kate for letting me use Kody and thanks to crowwolf for Robert and Eva and finally thanks to country wolf dog for CJ:) I don't know why there's so many smiley faces here but whatever that's it guys until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Andrew's POV)

As the first one breaks in the door I pull out an arrow and short the zombie in the head, I quickly run to the dead corpse and pull out the arrow and as I pull it out one of them reaches for me and I stab him with the arrow head and head back down the stairs towards the underground garage and when I get there I see a bunch of cars and all the wolves from the hotel and some wolves hot wiring the cars, I see they already have a few groups in cars ready to go and then after a few minutes everyone is in a car but me, CJ, Daryl and a brown wolf named hunter. We hold off the zombies for a little while as CJ hot wires a red Sebring as we hold the zombies off they come slowly at first. Then out of nowhere they come in waves of fours and fives and we start to be overrun when CJ yells, "Come on guys its ready!"

"Ok come on guys let's move!" I say running to the car and getting in the passenger seat; I see Daryl get in and then as hunter gets in I see a zombie bite him in the neck and then I see him go down, I look at CJ and say.

"Go…We can't save him now." he nods in response and honks his horn and as a convoy we all move out and head out of town passing zombies as we do. Once we get far enough out of town we meet at the Front of the convoy and decide where to go.

"We can't really be in the city anymore." says Humphrey shaking his head.

"Yeah Humphrey's right but where can we go?" says Lilly worriedly.

"We can go to a few places but first did we lose anybody?" asks Garth looking around at the people around him, everyone shakes their heads and he smiles for a brief moment until I sigh and say.

"We lost hunter." when I say this his smile disappears and they all lower their heads.

"Rest in peace." some of them say.

"Ok so where are we going?" asks Daryl trying to get off the subject

"I think we can go to another city like new yo-" says Garth but I cut him off

"No any other cities around here won't work we have to go global." I say crossing out the whole of North America was our best move to survival at this rate.

"But that's insane! We would never get out of the country!" says a wolf in the back.

"But what else is there? Nothing! We can't just keep going around the US and Canada until we pick it clean! In Europe and Asia there are landmarks we can take and defend: Buckingham palace, pyramids, leaning tower of Pisa and the Eiffel tower." I say pointing them out on the map.

"He is right you know." says Daryl from beside me backing me up.

"Yeah he is, actually we can go to the airport I'm sure there's a plane left there." says Garth circling it on the map.

"Ok the formation will go Me, Humphrey, Lilly and Kate in front Daryl, CJ and Andrew behind us and the others behind them honk your horn if something happens we will stop." says Garth getting in the car, we all get in our vehicles and start heading toward the airport. After an hour of driving we get to the airport we all drive down the Tarmac.

We look around and we see a small plane large enough to carry all of us, we park next to it and open it, Garth goes inside and yells out to us,

"It needs gas!" I sigh and say,

"Ok Daryl, CJ, let's go look for a gas truck." heading out hearing CJ say,

"Ok right behind you." says CJ and we start searching round the airport and after a few minutes we find a gas truck with a few zombies around it, we dispatch of them quickly and CJ hot wires the truck and we drive it back to the plane.

We hook the hose up to the plane and begin fueling it. After about 25 minutes it is done and we begin to load up when a hoard of zombies comes out of nowhere and with them comes panic. People running around getting others on the plane and protecting the pane I see everyone but a few on the plane so me CJ and Daryl get on the plane and I look back to see the others being eaten by the zombies I bow my head and mumble.

"I'm sorry." and me and CJ close the door and yell at Garth to start flying it, he looks back and says.

"I don't know how to!" he says back angrily.

"I do." says a grey wolf with black patches as he stands up and heads to the cockpit. As we begin to move I look out the window to see zombies all around but when we start really moving I see them getting bowled over and then I see a few get sucked into the propeller of the plane the gruesomeness of it makes me laugh and then I feel a shake and I know we are off the ground I head to the cockpit to see Humphrey and the others discussing where to land.

"What about London?" says Humphrey pointing to it

"It could work but what about Germany or Russia?" says Garth pointing them out

"Russia won't work too far away but I think we could go to Italy, Germany or Portugal" I say

"How about Portugal it seems the closest and the most effective because if we get into trouble we can keep moving on the land and we wouldn't be able to if we went to the UK." says Lilly and I consider it and then I nod and say.

"Yeah she's right that will be the best idea." the others nod and then Garth says,

"How many did we lose?" he asks looking back towards the others

"I think 4, that's what I saw when I closed the door." I say looking at him he looks back at me and says.

"And you just left them! Why!" he shouts angrily,

"Because he had to, they were being eaten no point in risking anyone else's life." says Daryl from behind me. I look at him and say,

"Thank you Daryl and I don't care what you think garth a made a call and it saved us." I say looking back at Garth,

"He's right Garth now let's sit down and wait." says Humphrey and we all go and sit down.

(11 hours later)

I feel us going down and then we land I go to the cockpit and say.

"Where are we?" I say looking at the pilot.

"Halifax, we need fuel." he says back I nod and we take a small group outside to get supplies and fuel after about 45 minutes of scavenging we have plenty of food and we find a fuel truck to fill up the plane with as we get it all ready we are ambushed by a small group of zombies and as we deal with the last few I see two take down a white male wolf and another zombie take down a female with blonde fur I shoot the zombies on the blonde wolf and I run and check on her and see it isn't Kate like I feared it was. She is breathing heavily and has blood squirting out a neck wound; she looks up at me and says.

"Kill... Me... I... Don't… Wa-want... T-to... B-become...o-on-one of them..." she says spitting up blood. I nod and take out my knife stabbing her in the brain and saying.

"I'm sorry." and I get up and run into the plane and close the door telling them to take off. We do and after a few minutes of sorting stuff out and checking losses and then we get ready for the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys heres the next chapter of TZ as I call it now I think that's it besides thsnks crowwolf for editing this go ahead and read.**

Chapter four

(Andrew's POV)

(Two hours later)

As we land I feel a wave of happiness wash over me I allow it to consume me, and then I look around to see people looking out the windows and I smile knowing that we may have more of a chance here.

As we finally stop on the ground we all get up and start grabbing what we brought and a group consisting of CJ, Daryl, Robert, a blonde wolf named Patrice and me go and search for cars to use.

As we search we keep an eye out for any zombies around but we don't see many but the ones we do we kill as silently as we can to keep the zombies attention away from us.

After about half an hour of searching we find enough cars to hold all of us and we head back to the group with the cars. As we get back we load up our supplies and are about to leave when out of nowhere an ambush of zombies comes out of the shadows.

But these were different, they were stronger, faster, and more ferocious then the others and before we know it three of our people are dead including Patrice, a brown furred female named vesper and a gray male named Silva when we realized we are under attack we swiftly take care of the attackers but we are surprised by their different nature. As we finish them off Garth says,

"What the hell was that!? They came out of nowhere! And they were different! But how?" he asks confused I look at him and say.

"I don't know all, I know is we just lost three people but it doesn't matter how they were different all that matters I say is we get out of here before we are ambushed again!" I say and I tell the people to get in their cars and they listen I hop in a Cadillac escalade with Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, Kate and Daryl with me and Daryl sitting in the middle seats, Garth and Lilly in the front and Kate and Humphrey in the back. As we head out Garth asks me.

"Where to now?" he says looking back at me.

"We go to the Estrela Basilica it will be easy to fortify and defend." I say and he looks at me confused.

"Two questions how do you know this and where is it?"

"One I have a knowledge about landmarks and check the glove box for a map." as I say that Lilly checks and pulls out a map and checks it.

After a few seconds she finds the airport and then the Estrela and tells Garth where to go.

After about 15 minutes of driving we reach it and we are surprised to see it looks practically untouched and there's barely any zombies around it we park in front of it and clear out the zombies still there, after a few minutes as have cleared them and got into the building and are surprised to see that there are no zombies in it and that just makes us happier.

We move in our supplies and start to work out where we are all going to sleep and set up barricades with cars around the area and after a few hours we have set up barricades and are making a plan to get things to use for sleeping.

"So what can we do?" asks Humphrey I think and say,

"I saw a hotel while we were driving, it's not very far away a 5 minute walk at the most we could to and grab mattresses from there if we want." I say Garth nods and says.

"That's a good idea man, who are you going to bring with you?" he asks me, I think about It and say.

"I'll bring you, Daryl and CJ, is there anyone who you want to bring?" I ask him he nods and says.

"Yeah we should bring Matt he's a good fighter and we can bring jack, Salvador, axel, Tanner, Jace and Mallory to help carry the stuff." CJ said.

"Ok we will bring them lets to, now we are losing daylight." I say grabbing my stuff and in a few minutes we are heading down the street towards the hotel.

As we walk we are all tense and ready but we make small conversation as we make it the hotel me, Daryl and CJ go first and we do a quick sweep of the first few floors of the hotel and find it relatively empty. We head back down the stairs and give the others the all clear and start assigning floors to people.

"Daryl and I got floor six. Garth, CJ you guys got floor five, Jace and Axel floor four, Salvador and Tanner got floor three and Mallory and jack get floor two we meet back here in about twenty minutes." I say and we all head out to our own floors,

(Twenty minutes later)

After a while we have plenty of mattresses and quite a bit of sullies and we begin to carry it all back once we get the first load back we decide to bring one of the cars to make it easier.

As we head back and forth between the hotel and the Estrela we watch for any activity from zombie but see none. While we drive the light slowly dissipates and after a while it becomes much darker and we all become more worried.

After another hour of working we have everything set up and brought back into the Estrela and we decide to go to sleep to get used to the time change of around six hours.

**A/N There we go guys another chapter done :) how was it? Good? Hopefully good and yeah I hope you guys have a good rest of your Tuesday and hey we are almost at weekend again ;) ok bye y'all **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys here's chapter five of TZ thsnks crowwolf fordesiring and that's it read on my peoples**

Chapter five

(Andrews POV 3 weeks later)

_Boom...boom_ I open my eyes to hear the sound of close by explosions, I jump off my mattress and run to the window to see something I was hoping never to see...I looked out to see a giant hoard of zombies with like 200 of them everywhere but what scares me is the fact that some of them are running into the barricades we set up and then the zombies explode a few seconds after hitting it.

I feel my mind racing and I start weighing the options but I soon realize that there is no hope for here left they will get through and we will die if we stay here much longer.

I start yelling at Garth and everyone else to wake up and they all look at me confused but when the look outside they all get up and start shouting orders I hear Garth yelling.

"You three get the vehicles ready Daryl, Andrew, CJ with me!" I nod and drab my weapon and head down the stairs to the barricades we see that none of them have broken all the way through just yet, but it won't hold for long. I hear footsteps behind us and see a group of wolves with assorted weapons coming down the stairs.

"Humphrey sent us to help." says one, Garth nods and says.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Logan, the brown one Is Kyle, the white one is Noah and the grey one Is Mikhail." says a red one with blue eyes in the front

"Okay you guys let's get to work." says Daryl and as he does a bunch of zombies break through one part of the barricade. As they do we go into attack formation with me and Daryl staying back picking off them from a distance, Garth and CJ keeping them from going up the Stairs and the others are in the middle of the fray fighting the horde.

As I look at the fight I know it's pointless to waste our ammo and I am about to call them up when I hear Robert yell at us.

"Come on guys time to go!" and I start heading up the stairs but I see CJ is a little swamped and I drop my pistol and then pull out a sleek, shiny machete I found on one of the many scavenging trips.

I launch into the fray head first hacking left, right, left, right, left and soon most of the zombies around CJ are dead or incapacitated so I grab him saying

"let's go!" and I pull him up the stairs grabbing my pistol as we go and then I let go of him at the top seeing Robert, Garth and Daryl at the top I look back to see the horde advancing and no sign of the others I say under my breath,

"Well that's disappointing." and we run to the other side of the building where we have the cars ready to go.

All of them but one is loaded and ready so we fend off the zombies until its ready, as we defend the cars I see more and more zombies swamping in from all directions I keep glancing back to make sure the cars are not surrounded and when I turn back to the fight I see a zombie right in my face and it goes for the bite.

The distance between us isn't enough or me to get my weapon ready and I close my eyes waiting for the hit... But it never comes, I open my eyes to see the zombie biting Roberts arm and then see him stab it with his knife I look at him wide eyed and he just yells at me.

"Let's go! Now!" and he pushes me into a car and then gets into the driver's seat. He starts it and peels out of the escape route not looking back at the others.

I look back to see Daryl and CJ in the back seat and the others following us, I sigh and slump in my seat knowing that we have to find a new home now.

(30 minutes later)

We park the cars on a hill to talk out where to go next. As we get out and assemble around our car I look for Robert and see him going to the back of the group and I grab him and pull him to the front, he turns and looks at me and I see his left eye is red which sort of shocks me but I don't show it I clear my throat and say,

"Roberts been bitten!" loud enough for the whole group to hear I hear gasps and then I hear crying and I look back to see Eva crying on Kate's shoulder. Robert clears his throat and says.

"I am immune! I've been bitten before and I'm standing right in front of you!" he says and I scoff and say

"Yeah right show us!" he nods and lifts up his shirt to show a bite mark on the side of his chest, it looks completely healed and not infected I look at him and say.

"It could easily be a bite from another animal, we can't chance it!" I say and I pull out my knife and charge forward holding it up as I am inches from him I hear a gun cock behind me and see Daryl standing there he shakes his head and says.

"Nah man your right we can't chance it, but we can't kill him in cold blood if he says he's immune. We wait for him to either turn or prove himself right, it usually takes around four or five hours for someone to turn so we keep driving and wait." he says, I think about it nod and put my knife away. I look at Robert; pat him on the shoulder and say.

"Nothing personal man, I like you but it's a precaution in this changed world." he nods and says.

"I know man it's alright." I nod and wave the medics in to clean up Roberts arm. While they do that we decide where to go next.

"Where do we go?" says Humphrey I think about it and say.

"Paris." and they all look at me and I say.

"What? It's a good idea, better than any other ones we could have." they all think about it and Garth says.

"But what about the whole stay away from big cities thing?" I look at him and say.

"While that's true big city equals lots of supplies and also it won't be as bad as the US where everything is connected and has a large population per city, it won't be as bad here; it will still be bad, but not as bad and we can handle ourselves." I look at everyone to see them nod and I nod happy that no one disagrees. We pack up and before we leave I say,

"Me, Daryl, and Eva ride with Robert." I look around to see no one disagree but I see Eva happy that I'm bringing her with us I go to her and say

"Are you sure you can handle it if it happens?" and she looks at me with a straight and serious face and says.

"I got this." and with that we head out

(12 hours later)

I wake up from falling asleep along the drive and as soon as I do I jump up and start firing of random questions to Daryl.

"Where are we? Where's Robert? Is he okay? What's happening?" he looks at me and says.

"oh your finally awake, that's good we are stopped at a small town with no zombies around for gas and a place to stay for the night, and Robert is fine and he turns out to be immune." he finishes with a sigh and I nod and say

"Good, good and good; glad he's okay." he nods and says.

"Come on, let's get set up and then go to sleep." I nod and get out of the car ready for work.

**A/N how was that? I hope good well it's saturday and I have nothing to update you guys on so see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

(Andrews POV the next day)

As I open my eyes I am met by sunlight and noises of people moving around I sit up in my sleeping bag I look around turning my head insanely fast looking for zombies, I see none and them I breathe a sigh of relief. I get up ready for a day of work and possible tragedy.

As I walk out the door of the small apartment complex we found I see the others at work and I raise my eyebrow confused as to why they are fortifying the place. I walk over to Garth to ask him and when he sees me he waves and I wave back and when I reach him I say.

"Hey man, why are we fortifying this place? What about Paris?" he looks at me shakes his head and says.

"Nah we aren't heading in there to stay, this is better but we are sending a group to scavenge and your leading it." he says smirking at me I roll my eyes and say.

"Of course I am! When do we go? And who is coming?"

"You, Daryl, CJ, Humphrey, Kody, Devin and Jaz and right now." he says pointing over to them I see the two new wolves, one that looks like Garth wearing a blue shirt, grey jeans and carrying a spas 12 and for some reason I want to kill him as soon as I see him and another one with grey fur, black shirt, blue jeans, a shorter height and a m16 over his shoulder.

I walk over to them and tell them the plan when we finish we get into two trucks so we can carry as much as possible.

After half an hour of driving we are inside Paris and we see a large store so we spark the trucks and head into the store. To our marvel it has been untouched by the zombies or people at all and we are able to get food, clothes and other supplies from it. As we put all the supplies into the truck we decide where to go next.

"How about to the east?" says Daryl.

"Or we could just go to that hotel right over there and get mattresses." says CJ and he points to a hotel and I look at him with a slightly annoyed face and say.

"Really man? You couldn't just say that at first?" he shrugs and I shake my head and we begin walking towards the hotel. As we walk I look around for zombies but see only dead ones I look up at the Eiffel tower and get a strange sense of uneasiness from it but I shrug it off as we get to the hotel.

We assign floors and we head out and as I get onto my floor I see a couple zombies in the hallway and I take them out quickly with my knife and I check all the rooms and seed there isn't any others and begin dragging mattresses out.

As we finish about an hour later getting them out and to the trucks we begin walking down the streets doing one more final sweep and as we do I stoop and look at one of the bodies and see it has a bullet hole on it but it looks fairly fresh.

"Hey guys look at th-" I am cut off by the sound if a silenced gunshot I look up to see something I hoped never to see. I see Humphrey on the ground with a bullet hole in his head and Devin behind him dead as well.

I yell Humphrey's name and I hear another shot and I look around to see it hitting the ground beside Daryl, I wave them to a side street and we all are panting and wild eyed looking for the sniper.

I look up at the Eiffel tower and see the person sitting there. I scowl at him and then I grab jaz's M16. I run out into the street and I see a shot go off beside me and I crouch behind a car I start shooting at the sniper until I see him fall and I smile and say.

"That's was for Humphrey you asshole." I stand up and I look at Humphrey's body I think about it and say.

"Grab their bodies we have to bury them." they all nod and put them in the spare space in the trucks. As we drive home it is a silent and solemn half an hour as we park in front of the apartment complex I am dreading doing this but I have to.

I get out and the others follow me. Some people come outside to welcome us back including Kate and as I see her I can barely hold back my sorrow for her. When she notices Humphrey isn't with us her expression turns to pure sadness and sorrow and she says in a weak and devastated voice.

"Is he..." I look at her in the eyes and I can see a waterfall of tears forming and I nod and she unleashes the waterfall, crying on Lilly's shoulder. Garth comes over and says.

"How?"

"A sniper shot him and Devin." I say looking down feeling like it is my fault. Garth puts a hand on my shoulder and says.

"It's not your fault man how could you have known that sniper was there? It's alright man where, are their bodies?" I nod to the truck and say.

"We brought them back, I thought they deserved a proper burial." he nods and he gets some people to help him unload the bodies.

After an hour of working, digging and speeches we have buried them and we are all mourning, Kate taking it the hardest obviously but I don't really see anyone over by Devin's grave I raise my eyebrow and say to Garth.

"Did anybody know Devin?" he looks at me and says.

"No not really all we know is he was an ass." I nod and take it with a grain of salt. As the crowd disperses a few of us stay and talk about our plan.

"So w-w-what's the plan." says Kate stuttering a little from crying I see Lilly hug her and I hear Garth say.

"Stay here for as long as we can it will be easier than last time." I nod and I hear Daryl say.

"Yeah but what about scavenging? What if there are more people like him? Also I thought European people are supposed to be nice and hospitable not murderous and killers." I look at him and say.

"Apparently not all of them are very nice, we will work out what to do with scavenging when we reach that ok?" he nods and we decide to go to sleep for the day and as we all get to our "rooms" I lay down and close my eyes.

I can feel myself slipping into sleep and as soon as I do I see flashes of zombies and I hear screaming and then I see blood I sit up breathing heavily and sweating. I shrug off the dream and try to go back to sleep but this time I see Humphrey's death replayed in my head in slow motion over and over and over and I hear him shouting

"You killed me! It's your fault! I never should have trusted you!" I open my eyes and grab my head squeezing it and saying.

"This will be an extremely long night hopefully I get to sleep eventually."

(9 hours later)

I wake myself up shouting from yet another nightmare I check my watch and see its eight o'clock in the morning and I breathe a sigh of relief and I recount the whole night and I think about the multiple insane dreams that I had.

Ones of Humphrey coming after me, zombies coming through and destroying the entire camp, a giant creature attacking us, a bomb going off killing us all and the later one being me and another person I couldn't see fighting off an entire horde including everyone in the camp. As I think about the dreams I feel sweat down my back and I shrug off the thoughts and say.

"Time to work." and I get up ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys here is the next chapter of TZ sorry for being so slow had to deal with some stuff if you want to know what that stuff is go read my story "time to end it all" that's it guys go ahead and read**

Chapter seven

(Andrews POV)

As I walk out the room and down the stairs I notice people are packing stuff up which makes me confused. As I walk outside I see Garth and CJ talking while looking down at a map I go over to them and say.

"What's happening?" they both look at me and say.

"Hey man, nobody wants to stay here after what happened to Humphrey, we are going to head out and head to another place." I nod and say.

"That's understandable, so what's the plan now?"

"We were thinking somewhere in Switzerland." says CJ.

"Why not go to Bruxelles Brussel it is only, 3 hours away from here." I say pointing it out. I think about it an add

"But that's just what I think if you want to go to Switzerland we can." they think about it and say

"We should probably ask the people." I nod and we walk over to a large group of wolves that are packing what they can up. As we walk Garth calls to them to get their attention most of them turn and he says.

"We need your guys help do you want to go to Switzerland or Belgium?" they think about it and some answer Belgium but most answer Switzerland Garth nods and say

"Okay we can go to Berne."

"Where?" says Robert with a slightly confused look on his face.

"It is the capital of Switzerland." he nods, understanding, and Garth says.

"Okay it's decided everyone get ready." and we all disperse getting our stuff ready. As I finish packing up I hear footsteps come into my room and I turn to see Daryl standing there, he sits there for a few seconds and then says.

"I don't trust them." I look at him with a raised eyebrow and say.

"What do you mean? And why don't you trust them?"

"What I mean is, I think they are unpredictable and I don't think we can trust them."

"Daryl we owe them a lot, they took us in, they protected us, gave us food and worked with us."

"But we could do it man! Just me, you and maybe a few others like CJ and Robert and Eva."

"So who is it you don't trust then? Cause if you trust those three it doesn't make sense to me how you can't trust others."

"I don't trust Garth or Kate either of them have enough away over the people to get them to do their will and what if one of them begins to blame us for Humphrey's death? Then what? Are we just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs while the inevitable is coming?" I think about it and say,

"They won't blame us, they trust us and besides it wasn't us it was the sniper." as I say that I nearly cringe at the fact that I don't even believe it because I know that somehow it was my fault that Humphrey is dead. He shakes his head and says.

"Fine man but when the shit hits the fan you'll owe me an apology for saying I was wrong." and with that he walks out I sighs and say under my breath.

"I really do hope your wrong." and I grab my stuff and head on downstairs and throw it into the four door truck we had yesterday.

As I put the stuff away I look around to see almost everyone is ready and I see Garth, Lilly, Kate, CJ, Robert and Eva standing over at Humphrey's grave.

Seeing them standing there makes me feel even worse and I walk over to them standing next to them. We stand in silence for a few seconds and Garth says.

"You ready?" I nod and we all say our final goodbyes and get into our cars with me, Daryl, CJ and A blonde wolf named Abby ride in the truck with Daryl and CJ in the front and me and Abby in the back.

As we drive we begin small conversation and after about half an hour of driving we hear a large boom. We all stop our cars and look behind us to see a giant wall of fire engulfing Paris and I see jets fly past which makes me question what is happening and my eyes widen when I realize what just happened. I get out of the truck and go to Garth's car and say to him

"They are napalming cities that are bad and good at the same time!"

"How is it at all good?" he says looking at me with a confused expression.

"It is good because it shows that there are still people alive but it's bad because we could easily be caught in the fire." I say and he nods and I go back to the truck and tell Daryl to keep driving and I settle in for the ride and think about what may happen to us and what we will see.

(Almost six hours later)

We pull into the city to see it mainly intact and sort of untouched besides the dead bodies and the zombies around. We drive through the streets searching for a suitable home to stay in and we eventually decide on a hotel and we pull up in front of the hotel and send in teams to clear it out and once we are sure it's clear we get teams to carry and set stuff up.

As we set everything up I hear a car down the street and I bring a small group and check it out. When we look down the street we see the car parked and a grey wolf leaning against it and we see brown wolf being chased by another grey wolf and the brown wolf is so concentrated on behind him he runs into me.

I am pushed to the ground by the impact and I land with him on top of me, I grunt push him off then get up. When the grey wolf sees me he pulls a Walter PPK/S and he yells something to the other wolf and he comes running with an MP5 in hand with three other wolves following him with an assortment of guns. As they form up I can see it may turn into a shootout so I decide to try to resolve it peacefully

"Wow! Why so quick to point guns?"

"Why not? In this changed world one requires quickness."

"Too true, so why are you chasing him?" I say pointing to the brown wolf who is still of the ground.

"Because he tried to steal from us and now he dies." he says cocking the gun I hold up my hand and say.

"Wait there is no point to that your killing him over nothing and it would be a waste of a bullet." he snorts and says.

"Why do you give a shit about him? He ain't anybody, he's just a thief." says the grey wolf still pointing the gun at him .I sigh knowing I have to do this and say.

"Fine, take him." I look to my side and see CJ looking at me angrily and I turn back to the grey wolf to see a surprised but happy look on his face.

"Alright, thank you, let's go bitch." he says grabbing the brown wolf and pushing him to the car with the other wolves following him when I'm sure they won't be able to react I walk over to CJ, grab his M16 and he says.

"What are you-" he is cut off by me shooting all the grey wolves in the back. I hand CJ his M16 and he says.

"What the hell was that for!?" I turn to him and say.

"It was either them now or him and then us later, they would have come back wanting supplies and had I just killed the leader the others would have come back, now there isn't anybody who will come after us." I walk down the road and wave the team to follow me, they do but I can tell some of them don't trust me as much as they used to, but I can tell Daryl understands that it had to be done. As we reach the bodies the brown wolf is sitting there confused and he says.

"Thank you so much." I nod and say.

"You have people?"

"Yes, they need me, thank you for saving me; I wish I could repay you." He says with a small smile.

"No, it's okay, go to your people." I say and he runs down the street and disappears.

We take the bullets and the guns form the bodies and we head back to basecamp. As we get back Garth runs up to us and says.

"What happened? We heard shots." I am about to say something when CJ says.

"He killed 5 guys for no reason." I roll my eyes and say.

"No it was not for no reason, and they were going or kill a guy for doing what we are all doing. Surviving and he had people and they need him and they would have come back and tried to kill us, I did it for the good of everybody." I finish and Garth nods and CJ says.

"Fine, but if their group comes and finds us and someone dies the blood is on your hands...Just like Humphrey's." and he walks away with that sentence as he walks up the stairs I look at Daryl wide eyed and he nods and I say under my breath angrily.

"Of all the people I wasn't expecting you to be the first to not trust us."

**A/N there we go again sorry for being slow and thanks crowwolf for editing this and was Andrew justified in killing those guys? Let me know bye y'all**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of TZ ry if its taking a while between updates for me although it's normally only a week or so between updates I used to update every second day but now I have to deal with more and more things so I can write less and less frequently. Also I am sorry to those of you who like family reunion not because I'm ending it or anything because I haven't been updating it and there are reasons for that but I don't want to get into it. Wow I rambled a lot there well see you guys later go ahead and read.**

Chapter eight

(Andrew's POV 3 weeks later)

I walk into the main room of a large department store we found a few weeks back and decided it would be better instead of the hotel. Over the last few weeks besides finding the hardware store nothing happened besides scavenging, learning the layout of the city and we started clearing the city of infection.

Also over the time CJ is still being quick to judge every decision me and Daryl make and he is still holding a grudge but I can't really understand why he is.

I mean I did kill those guys but really they deserved it for trying to kill another living wolf, when he was doing what all of us are doing now surviving.

I also began spending more and more time talking to Abby as the time went on and she also became a regular in our scavenging team. I look around to see people talking throughout the hardware store and I see Daryl, CJ, Robert and Garth talking by a table so I walk over to them and say hello.

"Hey guys." I say as I get there sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey Andrew how's it going?" says Garth as I sit down.

"I am pretty good what are you guys talking about?" I say looking at him

"We were just talking about how we need to do a supply run today." says Daryl leaning back in his chair, I nod and say.

"Alright when do we go? And who's coming with us?" Robert smiles and says.

"The team is me, you Daryl, Abby and CJ and we leave Ina few minutes." I nod, get out of the chair and go to the weapon rack that we made a few days ago.

I look through the weapons grabbing a Remington 700 sniper rifle, 2 MP5Ks, a-spas 12 and a M4A1 carbine along with ammo for all of them. I walk back to the table handing each of them a weapon, still holding one MP5K and the Remington. Robert nods to them and says.

"Who are those for?" I look at them and say.

"Remington's for me and MP5K is for Abby, where is she?" I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I look to see her standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Andrew." she says and I smile and say

"Hey Abby." I hand her the gun and we plan out he route. After a few minutes of planning we head out to the streets keeping alert. As we walk we make ideal conversation. As we walk I notice Abby falling behind and I slow down to catch up with her and say.

"You alright?" she looks at me and says.

"Yeah I was just trying to get you to come back here so we could talk without them hearing." I feel happiness brew up inside me but I don't let it show.

"Oh ok so what's up?"

"Ok Andrew I am going to be put it straight with you, I really like you and I was wondering if... I am not really sure how to say this…" I nod knowing what she's talking about and say.

"I understand you want to ask me if I want to date you but you're not sure if that's the right thing to say in this strange, crazy and changed world right?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Ok well I'd love to Abby..." I say and she lets out a small squeal and the others turn and look just in time to see me and her kiss. We hold the kiss for a few seconds and then releases me and I say.

"Best day of my life." she nods and we are about to start kissing again when CJ says to us bitterly.

"Hey you two we got a job to do so get your asses in gear." Abby looks disappointed but she listens and we keep walking. When I pass CJ I whisper to him

"Thanks for ruining the moment asshole." and we keep walking and we see a giant grocery store that looks miraculously untouched. I look around and see a small building with a fire escape going up it adjacent to the grocery store. I point it out to the others and say.

"I'm going to be up there; you guys go in and check out what's in there."

"Also Daryl if you hear this" I whistle out a quick tune and he nods and says.

"Okay so what do I do if I hear that?" I say.

"You get the fuck out of there." they nod and Abby says.

"I'll go up with you and watch your back." I look at Garth and he nods and then I look back at her and nod and we head to the building.

As we get there I help her up the fire escape and then climb up, we walk up the fire escape as quickly as possible and when we make it to the roof we sees a door leading into the building and nothing else on the roof.

"Perfect." I say smiling I set up my sniper on the edge and I start scanning the area.

"No hostiles, maybe we got lucky today." she nods and says.

"Maybe we will get lucky more than once today." I look over at her and raise my eyebrows, she giggles and I shake my head looking back at the store.

After about 20 minutes of watching I hear footsteps coming down the road and I look trying to see but I am unable to because of buildings in the way. But after a few minutes I see it. Two large groups of wolves each armed with an odd assortment of weapons, they were farther in front of the store.

I see two wolves one from each group walk closer to each other; I see one of them move his head which made me and Abby duck out of site. I listen into their conversation once the rest of the noise has died down. I hear one of them who is a tall brown wolf say.

"Well Jay you have your meeting, and I see your ready for war but so are we." I hear the other one laugh who is a short blonde wolf and he says

"Oh really? Well I think we will be the ones walking away from this and we will be the ones who take control of the store." I and Abby look at each other and I mouth the words.

"Stay quiet, we can't reveal we are here." she nods and we go back to listening to their conversation.

"We will see about that." I peek over the side to see them starring each other down and then I hear a gunshot and I'd see the leader of one of the groups fall.

His group is surprised by this but they then pull their weapons up and a hail of gunfire and fighting erupts on the streets. As they fight I think of a plan to get the others out of there without being hurt.

As I look I see a small side street beside the store with a door leading into the store. I tap Abby and point it out to her and we get up slowly and quietly walking towards the door and as we open it I go first making sure it's clear.

When I know it's clear we go down the stories as fast as possible, when we get to the ground floor I look for a back door that leads into an alley.

I see the door and we open it as quietly as possible and we slip onto the street. As we do I holster the Remington and pull out my bow knowing that if I have to kill anything it has to be silent.

We walk down slowly and we take a few turns and find the door that goes into the store I open it and wave Abby in and as I get in and shut the door I hear footsteps running down the alley. I keep the door open a crack and listen into their conversation.

"Man we are getting killed out there." says a short grey wolf

"Yeah I know. But really it's really Jay's fault for killing Jones." says the other wolf who is a medium sizes black wolf.

"Yeah your right, come on we gotta get out of here." says the brown wolf and the black one nods and they run down another one of the side streets.

I close the door and I look around to see Abby standing there waiting. I walk over to her and we begin searching for the others. After fifteen minutes of searching we find them near the front trying to figure out what happened.

"What happened, Andrew?" says Robert raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know they just showered up and started fighting."

"Well that doesn't matter right now we need to go." says Garth and we all head back out to the side street following the route the other two wolves took and after another hour of walking we are away from the area and about half an hour from home base.

We probably would have been faster if we hadn't been burdened by the supplies but we had decided a couple of weeks ago that we have to save the gas in the cars.

As we reach home base we are welcomed back by everyone and we are questioned about the shots they heard. When we are done explaining we load up the supplies, roughly enough for a week or so and then we all just relax, eat and talk. As we talk Eva notices me and Abby holding hands and she says.

"Good to see you two are getting along well." she says winking at me, I roll my eyes and say,

"Yeah, thanks Eva we really appreciate it." she nods and we continue talking an after a couple hours of talking we all disperse and go to bed with me laying down with a smile on my face saying.

"Best day ever."

**A/N there we go how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. Looks like Andrew and Abby are getting friendly I wonder what's going to happen next for those if you who have talked to me on Facebook think of a certain owl with a certain expression with a certain word on the bottom of the picture. I'm sorry I'm just rambling now anyway thanks crowwolf for editing this! Ok bye guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of TZ there is a lemon at the end but it's not very detailed or long but if you don't like it don't read it's pretty simple. Thanks crowwolf forsedition and that's it guys.**

Chapter nine

(Andrews POV 2 weeks later)

I hear someone quietly saying my name and it gets louder eventually.

"Andrew... Andrew... Andrew... ANDREW!" I am startled awake and I look around to see Daryl standing next to me with a stupid grin on his face

"What!?" I say angered.

"Hi." he says in a childlike voice. I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

"What the hell do you want." he chuckles and says.

"We need to go and scavenge random places." I raise my eyebrow and I say.

"Where then?"

"Just on a scavenging mission." I nod and we head down the stairs I see CJ, Abby, Eva, Robert, A female blonde wolf named Diane and a grey wolf named Ryan. We hop into A large truck and we drive through the town stopping at a bunch of small places and pick up supplies. We keep driving and the truck stops randomly in front of a forest path with mist covering the forest area. We hop out of the truck and CJ checks the engine.

"It's just a little screwed I can fix it in a little bit." and he begins to work on it and I hear screaming in the woods and I wave Daryl, Abby, Robert, Eva, Ryan and Diane down the path and I see a female wolf running towards us with s horde of zombies chasing her she runs into me and we are almost knocked over I point her to the truck and we begin to take care of the horde.

As we do I hear a roar and I turn and see a giant bear with claw marks and blood all over it and it has red eyes that seem like they are glowing. I look to the others to see a few of them looking at the bear and a few handling the horde. The bear runs down the path and before I know it I see Ryan hit by the bear and thrown to the side.

I see him hit a tree. I run to him and I see blood coming off his head and I turn to the bear and I see Diane shoot it in the head with a shotgun and it falls she keeps shooting it. As she does she is bit in the neck and she is dragged down by the zombies and she disappears into the horde I start shooting into the horde but I realize it is pointless so I scoop up Ryan and drag him to the car yelling at CJ.

"CJ get the fucking medic supplies and start the car!" he pops his head out the window and he turns on the car I open the door and throw Ryan in the car and hop in with Daryl, Abby, and Robert on the other side. We peel out of the area and get to the home base.

"We have to stop the bleeding." I pull Ryan into the building and put him on a couch trying to stitch up the wound but I realize it's useless and he's losses enough blood and he's going to die. I shake my head and stand up saying.

"He's dead." I hear some people gasp and I shake my head. The next few hours are spent burying him, and doing other things around camp. After we finish working me, Daryl, Robert, Eva, Abby and a few others are sitting at a table talking.

"Well today was interesting." says Daryl

"Yeah it sure was did anybody know either of them?" I say looking at everyone I see everyone shake their heads and I nod and Garth says.

"How much longer can we last here?" I shrug and Daryl says.

"As long as we have to man." he nods and Lilly says.

"But where are we going to go after that?"

"Who knows, we just keep moving." says Daryl and I hear movement outside and I look to see a bunch of zombies all over the street. I tell everyone to be quite and I tell them all to go to their rooms. I walk back over to the table with a candle and say.

"Everyone go to bed NOW!" I say whispering but yelling at the same time. I see them all stand up and I see Eva tap Robert on the shoulder and say.

"Let's go have some fun." I see Robert smile and they walk away together, I smile and shake my head and wave all the others to their rooms and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and see Abby smiling at me and says.

"Wanna go have some fun?" I raise my eyebrow and say.

"Sure I guess." and we walk off to her room.

When we get inside and I close the door I feel her hug me kissing me which I return back feeling her tongue enter my mouth and I enter my tongue into hers and she takes off her pants throwing them to the side as she does the same to my pants.

We break the kiss momentarily as we take off our shirts throwing them across the room as we kissed again and we went to the bed me leaning her on top of her feeling her body as I found her opening and began pushing in and out causing her moans she was emitting to double and I began to kiss her neck as I continued she started to say my name.

I went faster causing her breathing to increase and her moans to get louder as I went until about five minutes later I finally got my knot into her causing both of us to gasp as I released into her and we then just kissed as I gently rolled us on the side.

This night was the best in a long while.

**A/N there we go guys how was that? I Hope good and I will probably be putting another lemon into this story later and also the lemon in this one was written by crowwolf alright see ya later guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of TZ thanks to zehmam42 his OC Jace and thanks crowwolf for editing bye y'all **

Chapter ten

(Andrews POV next day)

I open my eyes to see the most beautiful thing I have seen in quite some time. I see Abby sleeping with her head resting on my chest.

I smile at the memory of last night; I nod and listen outside to see what's happening out there. I hear some talking and then I hear someone yell something but I can't make it out.

I get suspicious so I get out of bed slowly making sure not to wake up Abby. I open the door slowly and close it quietly, grabbing my bow. I walk around the stairs and onto a small railing that goes around the entire warehouse and is useful for guarding and sniping.

As I walk towards the front of the store the arguing gets louder. I look out a window and see Robert, Garth, CJ, Eva and a few others talking to another group of mainly grey wolfs with a few brown ones.

One that catches my attention is a brown wolf with sunglasses, a scarf, normal military gear with the sleeves rolled up. I raise my eyebrow as to why he is there because all of the others look like they just fell into a group and he looks trained to work with a team. I keep hidden up here and listen to the conversation.

"So what do you want?" says Robert impatiently.

"What do you think? We have come here with weapons and soldiers it's kind of obvious what we want." says a grey wolf wearing a leather jacket, large boots, grey pants, and gloves and carrying a striker shotgun.

"But why would you want our stuff? We fought just as hard as you did if not harder to get here and get what we have." says CJ.

"I doubt you have dealt with anything close to what we have! Also it's kill or be killed now... Nigger." when he says this my eyes turn surprised and I can practically see the anger in CJ bubble to the surface.

He turns to the guy and is about to charge him but is held back by a few people and brought inside. When he is inside I get his attention and bring him up here.

"Can you fucking believe this guy!" he says angrily. I'm shaking my head and say.

"I know he is an ass that's why we are going to kill him." when I say this CJ smiles evilly at me and says.

"Do it, he wants war he gets it." I nod and tell him.

"Get ready when I hit him with an arrow you gotta run out and while I tell the others to put their hands up or else." he nods and gets into position; as I get ready I hear the grey wolf say.

"Fuck it why are we wasting our time! If your too stupid to give it to us we will take it!" he says and raises his shotgun at Robert. I let loose the arrow and it hits him straight in the eye making him fall to the ground limp.

"Everyone drop your weapons now! Or else you will be shot!" I yell and most of them do but some are too stubborn. I climb down the railing and walk outside smiling at Robert and saying.

"You're welcome." he nods and I say.

"So who wants to leave here alive?" quite a few of them put their hands up and I say.

"Okay then it's simple how to do that, leave and never ever come back." I say and one of them says.

"But you killed our leader! What the fuck do we do now!?" I shrug and say.

"Well really it's your guys fault. You weren't paying attention to every avenue of fire and that's what cost him his life." I say pointing to their leader, as I do he started to get up and I say,

"That's odd, I thought I hit the brain." and I walk towards him grabbing a pistol. As I casually walk towards him he looks at me with his head facing down and opens his mouth with blood flowing out of it when he does. I cock the pistol and say.

"Any last words...Of course not! Your dead!" and I pull the trigger and he falls again with me putting three more bullets into him just for safe measure. As I do I say,

"Alright you guys can either leave or join us or get shot!" I look at their group and I see all but a few of them start to walk away so I nod and go to the people staying and say.

"Are you joining or volunteering for a bullet?" I look through them and see the one marine standing there. I heard them all say staying and I start to get aquatinted with them.

"And you are?" I say to the marine.

"My name is Jace Cameron or greyhound used to be a marine stationed in Mogadishu but when everything went down we decided to move up here but I lost them a few weeks into fending for ourselves and I have been drifting with groups ever since." I nod and say.

"Well welcome to the team." I shake his paw and get to know all the others who stay including a grey wolf named Michael, a grey female named Jennifer and a white male I hadn't noticed before named lance. We go inside and start planning a few things for the next while and as we finish up Jace says.

"We have to go back to our camp." I raise my eyebrow and say.

"Why?" he sighs and says.

"Because some of us left stuff there that we need." I nod and say,

"How far is it?" he thinks and says.

"About 45 minutes on foot." I nod and say.

"Fine let's go me, you, CJ, Josh, Robert, Eva, Daryl and Abby." I wave to them all and we get ready to go. After twenty minutes of preparing we head out down the street with him leading us on the way. As we walk we all talk in our own little groups with me and Abby at the back.

"So how was last night for you?" I say smiling she gives me a evil smirk and says.

"Best in... Hmm let's see... EVER!" I shake my head at her enthusiasm and any.

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." I say kissing her cheek and we keep walking until I hear Daryl say.

"Hey you two! Cut it out! We got zombies ahead of us!" I nod at him and we go down a side street and into a door on the side.

When we close the door it is pitch black so we pull out our flashlights and start walking around checking for another exit. I find a door and open it slightly to see a clear street I wave the others to the door and I open it and walk out, bow at the ready and I turn to see a zombie in my face.

I bump into it knocking it over and I stab it in the head. I look around to see a few other zombies but they are too far away to notice us so we continue moving towards the camp again.

After a while longer of walking we reach the camp. I see it is a large camp ground which surprises me at first but I ignore it and we go into it and grab what he needs and a few other things for the other people who stayed behind.

As we get all the stuff we head back down the road moving cautiously as we approach a corner I hear the sound of a car engine and I look around the corner to see a giant horde of zombies standing there. I jerk my head back and wave the others back but I pull Robert towards me.

"We gotta find a way out of here." I whisper to him and he says.

"We can try going around." I nod and tell him.

"Me and josh will try using the cars as cover and see if that works and we will get them to look for a side street." he nods and I tells the others the plan and me and josh get into a crouching position and start slowly moving with our backs against the cars.

I hear the car engine getting louder but I ignore it and I do a roll to another one of the cars and I look back to see Josh getting ready to do the roll and I hear squishing sounds and I look to see what was happening and I see a car plowing through the zombies and as Josh moves into the way of the car it speeds through the zombies hitting him.

"NO!" I yell as I see him go flying and hit a wall. I look to see some of the zombies dead and I run to Josh seeing if he is still alive. When I get to him I see blood covering him and soaking his fur and clothes. I check for a pulse but don't get one for second while but I get a faint one and say.

"Josh! Josh! Are you okay man!" he coughs up blood and says.

"No I'm not man…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…Tell Amy I love her." he says and he closes his eyes and I feel his pulse stop.

I close my eyes and bow my head. Trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare but when I open them it's still all there and he's still dead. I stand up and go to the car checking to see if the driver is alive and I see both him and a passenger are dead.

I stand up, looking back to see the others gone and the zombies going down a side street. I run toward the street that they would have taken and I see them heading towards the zombies not knowing it and I say.

"No!" but I'm too late. I sees Eva get grabbed by a zombie but is saved by CJ. I grab the others and push them down the side street. We run down the street taking shortcuts and turns and we eventually get to the base again, when we get there I feel a giant weight drop on me and I say.

"Josh is dead." I hear gasps from everyone and Garth says.

"How?" I gulp and say.

"Hit by a car." I feel the sadness welling up inside me and I look sound to see everyone mourning so I join them. We spend the next hours mourning more, planning, thinking about what we could do next and after a long time we all go to sleep with me and Abby going back into our room and we lay down too tired for fun and I think to myself.

"_Rest in peace Josh_."

**A/N there we I how was that? I hope good I will upload in a few days see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey us here is the next chapter of TZ there is a lemon here so don't like it don't read it and also thanks crowwolf for Editing this bye all. And also zehamn42 the way I see I tis black or brown fur= African American, grey, white= caucasian, red= possibly first nations maybe métis maybe just Caucasian, yellow/tan= maybe Asian or Caucasian but that's just how I see it.**

Chapter eleven

(Andrews POV 3 weeks later)

I wake up with a smile from the familiar weight of Abby's head on my chest. I think about whether there is anything needed to be done today and I realize that today may be a free day which would allow everyone time to relax after a few things that happened these past weeks.

I look out the window to see a couple zombies standing around but not enough to be a threat or anything but I know that if we aren't careful we may have another horde to deal with and we might not get as lucky as we did last time.

I lay my head back on the pillow closing my eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare we are dealing with. Although finding the people I have like Abby, Eva, Robert, Daryl, CJ and Garth is great and I'm glad they took me in, I just can't help but feel the world would begetter if it was backs to normal and everything was not like this.

But unfortunately it is like this and we can't change it as far as we know. I hear movement outside the door and I snap my eyes open, staring at the door and I see it open a crack and I see CJ looking in. I quietly and slowing get off the bed, making sure not to wake up Abby and walk over to him whispering.

"What do you need?" when I reach him he says.

"Nothing man, I just wanted to let you know that as far as I know we don't have to scavenge so you get a free day today." I smile at him and say.

"Thanks man, talk to you later." he nods and closes the door. I lay back on the bed, accidentally waking Abby up in the process

"Morning Andrew." she says sleepily.

"Morning beautiful." I say kissing her cheek, she giggles and replies.

"So what's on the agenda for work today?" I smile at her and say.

"Nothing." she grows a devilish smile at this and says.

"Wanna have some fun?" I smile at her and say.

"If you want to I'm game." instead of responding she tackles me on the bed, taking off her shirt while on top of me.

I smile liking where this is going and take off my own shirt. We kiss, entering our tongues into each other's mouths we break the kiss and I begin kissing her neck slowly going down.

As I reach her breasts I start licking and sucking her nipples making her moan in pleasure. I smile from the effectiveness of this and I pick her up from on top of me, standing up and setting her on the bed. I slowly take her pants off and take mine off after. As I take them off and throw them to the side she grabs me and pulls me onto the bed. We end up again with her on top and me staring up at her amazing body.

"You look so amazing Abby." I say and she gasps for a second which makes me raise my eyebrow but then I realize what it is that made her gasp. She looks down to see my wolf already hard.

"A little excited are we?" she says smiling evilly, she starts kissing me going down slowly. When she reaches my wolf she looks up at me and I nod and she engulfs it in her mouth, sucking and licking it until I feel like I'm about to explode from the pleasure.

She wraps her tongue around it and keeps going up and down rhythmically. After a few minutes I feel the pleasure build up so much that I can't handle it anymore.

"I'm... Cumming... Abby..." I say in between heavy breaths. I look down at her and she nods and I release into her mouth, making her gag a little from the amount but she swallows it and licks the rest off of her face. She smiles at me and I pull her towards me kissing her and switching positions with her so I am above her.

I start to kiss her neck and I go down slowly in a zigzag pattern and when I reach her nipples I suck and lick them giving her intense pleasure.

I begin to gently nibble on them and that makes her moans turn into shrieks. I go further down and I reach her opening, giving it an experimental lick she gasps from the insane amount of pleasure and says.

"Please...Don't tease me..." I oblige and plunge my tongue deep into her receiving a shriek of pleasure from her. I keep going, licking everything I can reach with my tongue, gaining speed as I do. As I lick I am suddenly hit in the face by her fluids, I am surprised but happy and I lick all of it off my face and look up at her smirking and say.

"You didn't warn me." she cocks her head and goes me the "are you serious?" face and I chuckle, standing up for a second.

As I do she tackles me back onto the bed and gets on top of me. I think to myself how I like her sexual aggressiveness, she smiles evilly and I smile back nodding and she lowers herself onto my wolf both of us gasping from the feeling.

She starts moving up and down gaining speed both of us moaning from the pleasure. I grab her sides to help her maneuver. After a few minutes I feel my knot go inside her and we both start going faster and we release, mine going into her and hers dripping onto my crotch and my fur. We lay on the bed panting waiting to be unstuck.

"Well that was fun." I say in between breaths and she looks at me and says

"It's not over yet." I raise my eyebrows and she says.

"Well I was thinking we should try some...More experimental way." I raise my eyebrows again and she says.

"Wanna try anal?" I smile and say.

"Sure!" we get into position and I line my wolf up with her ass and thrust forward. She gasps from pleasure and pain and I stop and say.

"Are you okay?" she nods and I continue slowly and I speed up gradually. I feel like I am going to explode from the pleasure of her tightness.

"My god your tight Abby." she giggles in between moans and says.

"And you're so big." I feel my climax coming and I start thrusting harder and say.

"It's coming Abby." she nods and I thrust one last time, shooting into her. We roll over to the side and kiss passionately and then go back to sleep

(4 hours later)

I wake up to hear a bunch of movement which concerns me and I get up, waking Abby up as well.

I put my clothes on and then open the door to see everyone running around and packing up supplies. I look back to see Abby right behind me so I walk down the stairs and go to Robert saying

"What the hell is happening!?" he sees me and says.

"First where the hell were you two?!" I smile at him and say.

"We were having fun." he shakes his head and says.

"Of course, anyway we sent Daryl to scout with a few others and they came back saying there is a huge group of zombies heading this way and they've already destroyed a few groups of people." I nod and say.

"How do they know they destroyed groups of people?"

He looks at me like I'm an idiot and then says, "Corpses." I nod and say.

"So where are we going?"

He looks up at me from grabbing a rifle which he slams a mad in and cocks the gun in an instant saying, "Stuttgart."

"I see good choice and how many people do we have?"

"We started with around 50 but now we are down to 22." I nod and take a call of who we have that I know.

"So me, you, Eva, Abby, Kate, Lilly, Garth, CJ, Daryl and Jace so I know almost half of them! That's interesting..." he nods and we keep packing.

As we finish up we have all of us in vehicles with me, Daryl, CJ, Abby and Jace in a truck and Eva, Robert, Garth, Lilly and Kate in another truck with the weapons in the back and the others are just about to hop into theirs when all of the sudden a small group of zombies come through but these ones are like the ones from the airport. Fast, strong and ruthless I tell CJ to drive and I look to see Robert driving away as well and I say.

"I'm sorry but it's for the greater good." and we keep driving until about half an hour when we are sure there isn't any zombies following us me and Robert meet in front of the cars to make sure the plan is solid.

"So, we go to Stuttgart, stay there for a day or so then begin the trek to Berlin?" I say making sure we both understand.

"Yeah and should we have stayed? I mean we just left them to be massacred." I throw my hands up and say.

"I don't know man I just don't know it was the best for us but I do feel bad for leaving them." he nods and we get back into our vehicles and begin the drive.

3 hours later?

We drive into Stuttgart to see a charred city. Rubble and ashes of what used to be buildings.

"Well someone forgot to put out their cigarette." I say trying to lighten the mood.

I get a small chuckle from everyone and we continue looking and we see a small house that is a little charred but in way better condition than anything else around the area so we park in front of it and start to set up camp for the night, leaving the weapons and supplies in the trucks and just bringing out sleeping gear.

We all go to sleep as soon as the beds are made and I hear a line from my mate Sarah's favorite song "skyfall" by Adele echo through my head.

"This is the end." I shudder from this and I shut my eyes, blocking out the echo and I slowly fall asleep thinking about the line.

**A/N there we go! How was the lemon? Good? I hope so well that's it guys peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey guys here is the next chapter of TZ I hope you enjoy it. This was edited by crowwolf and also please review to give me your feedback. Go ahead and read**

**Chapter twelve **

Andrew POV the next day

I wake up early in the morning looking outside to see the sun a little high in the sky but not too high. I think about the last time I had actually seen a precise time rather then a educated guess from my watch or someone else's, I pack up all my sleeping stuf back into one of the trucks trying to be as quiet as possible to keep from waking the others up. When I finish I climb the side of the house and sit there looking out to the horizon. I see dark clouds heading out way from the West which makes me wonder how all of this would have been if we hadn't came here. Would I have died sooner or lived? Would all these people have died or would they find shelter, a safe haven.. A new home. Although it was nice to think of the prospect of a new home that is safe is a amazing idea and keeps you going it most likely will never happen. I look around then town to try and see as much as I can which turns out to be a lot I the area because there is no buildings to obscure vision or anything. I keep looking and I am calmed to see no zombies anywhere on the horizon but I know that if i let my guard down they will come. I stay up here, so focused on looking for stuff I dont even notice Daryl climbed up beside me and is sitting there staring at me.

"Andrew." I am shocked by this sudden noise and I turn my head to the side and say.

"what?" he takes a deep breath and says.

"nothing just came up here with you because everyone else is still asleep." I nod and after a minute of silence I say.

"you know we never really got each others backstory, we were too busy shooting zombies or staying alive." I say chuckling and he nods and says.

"well when I was born I was adopted and then I moved from family to family. Nothing wrong with me it's just that they didn't see their "perfect child" in me so they tosses me aside, eventually I got to a family that seemed nice but it turned out as I went through the years that they were just like the others. Alcoholics, drug addicts, smokers, child abusers and all that. The only benefit to any of that was that I could put alcohol into whatever I drank and they wouldn't notice, may have not been the best way but it numbed the pain." I pat him on the shoulder, feeling sorry for him, he smiles at me and continues.

"then when I graduated by the grace of god I ran away, getting to the big city and finding an old friend of mine who helped me get a job and a home, I then worked for a few years to pay for college because I knew I needed it to get any good job. After a few years I had finished college and I had a extremely successful job as a contractor for the government." I nod and he says.

"then when all this went down I had planned to meet up with a friend but he died before we could meet and that's when I met you." he says smiling, I smile back and say.

"at least it wasn't all bad." he nods and says.

"so what's your story?" I nod and say.

"well I had a alright life but there was some bumps, I was born in a pretty good home m father owned a hardware store and my mother worked there as an accountant of sorts so we had some money but not too much. I was always the kid in school who didn't even have to try to get good marks they just happened." he nods and I continue.

"So that got me through school but my parents were always comparing me to anyone who did better then me, saying I wasn't doing good enough and stuff like that so that made me angry and I started to do worse in school the more they complained. Then I started to do even worse when i has a close friend, a dog and an uncle die in the same month, I couldn't handle it. I felt weak and unable to do anything about it. But I kept those thoughts in and then a few years later another friend died and another dog died so that pushed me over the edge.. I had these thoughts that I wasn't going to amount to anything, that I was worthless, that I was an idiot so I decided one day that I would end it, and I tried multiple times. I thought I was weak for not being able to end it. Also i couldnt trust anybody because i thought i would be stabbed in the back the second i turned around. So I kept the thoughts in for multiple years, showing people a fake personality that they thought was me. But it wasn't me, I kept going through life feeling empty until I met the love of my life Sarah. She and I got married and we lived together for about 10 years but she was killed by a zombie and then a few months later I met these guys." he nods and I he's the others come out of the door. I look down at them and they look around for me and Daryl and they say.

"where are they?" I chuckle and drop down from the roof behind them with Daryl following. We land perfectly and when we hit the ground Abby jumps into the air and turns raising her gun at me.

"woah there babe just us." I say chuckling, she lowers her gun and says.

"why the hell were of two up there?" I shrug and say.

"we were talking." she nods and we pack everything up and hit the road again. As we drive me and Abby talk about our pasts and I just finish telling her mine.

"I'm so sorry you had those feelings and I'm sorry about your wife." she says giving me a hug I accept it and say.

"thanks so what's your story?" she smiles and says.

"well I had a pretty good life, had good parents and I have known Eva for quite a while so that's how I ended up with them and I didn't really have anything else happen to me that was exciting." she says shrugging and I say.

"oh come on there's gotta be more!" she thinks and says.

"well I guess... Oh yeah I forgot about that! I used to have cancer but they were able to get rid of it when I was a really small child and I was able to live a normal life and my father also had it and he survived it too." I smile and say.

"oh see that's good and exciting! But I'm glad that you we're able to survive that and you've survived this so far too!" she nods and we stop talking paying attention to the road. As we drive we suddenly stop and I say.

"what's up?" Daryl looks over his shoulder to us and says.

"I think theirs something ahead." we get out and see Robert heading towards us, he points forward and says.

"there's a bunch of cars up ahead so were going offloading to avoid it." I nod and we get back into the vehicles. We pull onto a dirt road and we are met by a bunch of bumps and a few minutes later once we are sure we've cleared the cars we drive out and keep down the road.

A few hours later

We drive into Berlin seeing it intact fully and no zombies around as far as we can tell.

"where are all the zombies?" says CJ suspicious.

"I don't know.." I say. We keep driving and we find house tht we can stay at for the night and then we plan to move to a larger place. We unpack all the stuff and when we open the house we see that the house was either ignored or kept clean because it looks like something that you would see before the zombies came. We sit around the house talking for a few more hours and then we all decide to go to bed early. I lay down and think about how far we've come and what will happen next. I keep thinking for a while longer and then I realize i should go to sleep because of the long day we have ahead of us.

**here there we go guys I hope you guys enjoyed it and also I'm sad to say this but I will be ending this story soon in the next 3-5 chapters sorry guys but I have had a good time writing this and you never know it is possible for a sequel but it's unlikely.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hey guys herws the next chapter of TZ sorry if I took a while to update I have been busy with stuff andhaslivin just doing too much to write but I'm sure you understand. Well here go** **ahead and read guys.**

Chapter thirteen

(Andrews POV)

As I run down the twisted paths I try not to trip on the dead and mangled bodies that seem to litter the ground. I keep running down the cold, hard cobble streets, looking over my shoulder to see what looks like a wave of grotesque disease rittled zombies chasing after me.

I try to shoot them with my glock filling the air with a bang after every shot, but as I empty another clip and realize I'm down to my last clip so I stop firing.

I keep going down as many twists and turn down the similar looking paths as I try to lose them. As I turn one of the corners I see a long, narrow, dank, claustrophobic passage with a tall, dark, shrouded figure standing there.

I examine the figure trying to tell if it's a threat or a friendly but all thoughts of it being a friendly are thrown out the window when I see a what looks like a large 4 foot long hacksaw in his hand covered in the familiar color of rust rotting away at it and the unmistakable crimson shade of blood covering it from tip to handle. I hold up my glock slightly shaking my arm, cocking it and aiming at his head saying.

"You alive in there!?" I get no response besides a deep breath out from him and I shake my head firing a shot. I see the bullet impact his skull and as it flashes I get a glimpse of him.

He has rotting flesh with half of his face flesh missing revealing broken, yellowed teeth and he's wearing what looks like a dirty, grimy mechanics jump suit with a few bullet holes in it and slash mark on his chest, with brown matted fur with blood caked inside it.

I also see him holding a disfigured head in his right hand and his saw in his left. I sit there expecting him to fall but he doesn't he just looks at me and takes slow paces towards me and I look behind me to see a wall in my path, when I turn back he is closer to me but I can still make my way to another path a few paces ahead of me.

I make a lunge for it and I hit the wall crushing my left hand between me and the wall. I feel the pain shoot through my arm and I look to see saw blade only inches from my face carving through the cobblestone.

I roll away from the blade and run down the path. I keep running down the path until I hit a dead end and I turn it see him still fairly close to but not too close. I turn and see some loose enough rocks that I can use as footholds to climb up, I climb up and as I pull myself up I feel his saw blade rip through my left leg above beneath my kneecap. I roll over on the other side and land on the hard ground with a grunt.

I look at my leg to see the saw blade has ripped chunks of flesh of my leg and I can see the white bone underneath. I stand up unsteady and hobble my way down a path and I go down a small dirt path leading me to a path that goes alongside a lake an I look into the lake to see what it think are strange types of fish in the water.

I stop to examine it but I am about to keep moving when I am, pushed into the murky, dirt filled water and I see a subtle flash of something red and I feel a searing pain shoot through my chest. I look at my chest to see a tail sticking into me, with a barb penetrating into my heart. I try to swim to the surface but I realize it is a waste of time and I allow death to take me in its embrace.

I shoot up in the makeshift bed that we had created, swearing and panting looking around wild eyed trying to figure out what just happened. I realize where I am and I calm down slowly, taking deep breathes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Daryl standing there with a concerned look on his face and he says in a hushed tone.

"Man, are you okay? You were just like freaking out and now you're covered in sweat what was your dream about?" I think about it and say.

"I was being chased by zombies and then there was this bigger, stronger one and then I fell into water and then I got stabbed in the heart by a stingray." he nods and says.

"It's okay man your fine it's not gonna happen." I nod and I stand up off the bed and we walk out of the room and walk into the main living area with modern art paintings, black leather furniture with dust on it, light brown hardwood floors and a black stone fireplace in the center of the room. We all sit down on the couches and discuss what we do next.

"We could see if there's life anywhere in this city, it's been kept relatively clean and untouched and there has to be a reason for that. Maybe there are people around here keeping it clean and infection free." says Garth and I say.

"It's worth a shot, not like we have anything else to do anyway." he nods and I am about to say something when I stop, hearing a distant sound of what is unmistakably a chopper.

I jump up from my chair and run out the door looking up to the skies seeing dark clouds to the west and a grey sky to the east and I see a black chopper flying this way, I call the others out and we wave the chopper down and it lands near the house and 6 wolves in black GSG-9 combat gear hop out, guns at the ready and one of them says.

"Are you infected!?" I put out my hands up and say.

"It's okay man! We aren't infected we are all clear!" he nods and he waves us to the chopper and says.

"Grab what food and guns you had and leave everything else." We grab our supplies and get on the chopper, sitting and as we take off they start asking us questions about where we are from and a bunch of stuff like that.

I tune out and see that the city is nearly free of infection and then I see where the chopper is taking us. I see the Reichstag building a little ways away with tanks, jeeps, mounted guns and soldiers around it. I look around seeing other wolves around the building and I realize that we may actually have found salvation here. As we land we are rushed through the halls and taken to a room where they make us wait and eventually an old brown wolf wearing a white lab coat walks into the room and says.

"Welcome to the last safe place on earth." I sigh and say,

"Ok so what's happening here? What do you plan to do about the disease?" he nods and says.

"Have you seen the extremely dark clouds heading this way?" I nod and he continues.

"We have found evidence that the disease and something in the air have created a toxic chemical reaction but it is only released in rain which those clouds hold an abundance of, we believe that the rain with be acidic and will melt anything it comes into contact with, how severe the corrosion will be or how long it will last or how it will affect the zombies is unknown to us but we will find out." I nod taking in all the information and say.

"When will the rain come?"

"A day at the most 12 hours at the least."

"Is there a contingency plan like a bunker or something?" says Daryl after being quiet for a while.

"Yes there is a large bunker underneath the building with another entrance on the outer area of the building in case the building collapses on the first entrance, the bunker is able to hold all the people that are here and we have the sleeping quarters arranged down there as well." we nod and he says.

"You will all be shown around by a few of the men and then shall be lead to the sleeping quarters." I nod, understanding the situation and we walk out of the room following a few of the soldiers. The next three hours are spent being shown around the building, meeting people, getting equated with the area and we finally are lead to the sleeping quarters after a long day and we lay down falling to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**A/N there we go guys hope that was good for you. Now I know some of II may not like the idea of "acid rain" but hell! I want to be original! Everything else is too overdone! I hope I don't get too much hate for it... Anyway thanks crowwolf for editing this bye guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N hey guys here is the second last chapter of TZ hope you enjoy it. Go ahead and read guys.**

**Chapter fourteen**

Andrews POV next day

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting and looking around wild eyed. I slowly calm down and try to wrap my head around my dream. I keep seeing images of Humphrey and all the others that have died along the way, I keep seeing them chasing us and no matter what we did we weren't able to escape them. They would slowly pick us off one by one, dragging the unlucky one down and then tearing into them with their teeth and claws ripping the flesh off the bone and then they would stand and come for the rest. But it always seemed that I was one of the last ones alive if not the last and no matter how hard I tried to fight them off, they would always get to me and no matter how much I tried to stop them from getting someone. They always would, everything it ended with Humphrey's jaws clamping on my throat and I would be thrown back to the beginning again.

About 8 hours of this torturous dreaming and I finally am released from it. I sit up on the hard bed and look around at the bleak, empty, hardened stone room and I take a deep breath through my nose. I slowly release it and close my eyes but they snap open when I hear Robert say.

"Didn't sleep well?" I look up and nod to him and he comes and sits down in a chair across from the bed.

"So what was your dream about?" I clear my throat and say.

"It was about Humphrey and all the others and them coming back and killing us one by one." he nods and says.

"Dude you don't have anything to worry about man! It's okay! They are nowhere near us and we are fine! They wouldn't be able to kill us if they tried!" i nod knowing he's right but i still feel something isn't right.

"So how did you meet Eva?" he smiles and says.

"We met through an old friend of mine, he was dating her at the time but things didn't work out for them and she was really upset and I knew her family and had babysat her little brother so I decided to help her and it ended with us being together. We got along really well all the time and me and her brother were good friends and he was a really great kid. Her parents were odd though, her mom was nice enough but she always seemed to find a way to piss people off and her dad was really rude and whenever I would go to her house he would just go to his computer or hide in his room so he wasn't that big of a fan of me but i didn't care. I loved her and that was all that mattered and that's all that matters." I mod and smile, happy that they found each other and have happiness

"So how long have you been dating?" he thinks about it and says,

"About 4-5 years now." I nod and say.

"How does she know Abby?" eh thinks and says

"Well Eva met her because she was an old friend of Eva and I met her at a party Eva had and then Abby ended up moving to the same city that me and Eva had been living in and then stuff went down." I nod and I am about to say something when I hear gunfire outside and I stand up, throwing on clothes and grabbing my bow.

I go room by room waking everyone up and getting them out. Once everyone is out and ready we walk up to the stairs and then we open the large metal doors to see a large horde of zombies heading towards the building from the south and we see the soldiers getting ready it there was something different. The zombies were stronger and larger and moving way faster then they every have. As we watch the soldiers spend heir ammo I stare, dumbfounded at the grotesque zombie horde. A mix and mash of all forms of decomposition and decay, jaws hanging off, flesh ripped, blood caked clothes but they all shared one thing. The hunger for living creatures. We see the doctor we talked to yesterday and I run over to him and ask.

"What's happening?" he looks at me and says.

"What the fuck do you thinks happening!" I shake my head and say.

"Not what I meant! Doesn't matter! What do you want us to do!" he thinks and says.

"Help the soldiers, use the weapons, kill as many as possible, we have tools them off until the rain is closer." I nod and start to give the others orders and we fan out behind a makeshift barrier of sandbags the soldiers put together.

We grab weapons and we start shooting the zombies, using as little ammo as possible and I see the horde getting closer and closer and I realize that this may be a lost cause and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and see a zombies face not inches from mine. I pull my hand up but it catches it and I try with my other and It catches that. I yell for help and I see it move it's head closer and then I see an arrow go through its skull and It falls and I see Daryl standing there. I nod to him and toss him his arrow and we slowly move back to the building. As the zombies get closer and closer. As we do I keep myself concentrated on my people and I see that most of them are accounted for but I see Robert and CJ still at the barricade and almost getting surrounded. I run towards them and get them out of there. As I run behind them I see a zombie come in from the right side, I am about to shoot him when I am hit hard by something and I am sent flying backwards.

I hear a ringing in my ears and I look down to see blood coming out of a bullet wound in my shoulder. I look up to see a soldier get swamped by zombies and I feel someone pick me up and i look t see Daryl grabbing me and CJ and Robert covering him. As we go up the stairs I slowly lose my consciousness and by the time we are up the stairs I am blacked out.

Roberts POV

As we walk up the stairs I hear the gunfire and the zombies growling and moaning and I was Daryl down the hallway in the building to a large infirmary room and we set Andrew on one of the beds and I tell one of the doctors.

"He was shot fix him up." he nods and we go back outside and I turn back to see the doctors working on him and I see Abby standing there and she turns and is about to follow me when I say.

"No stay with him Abby." she nods and smiles at me and I walk back to the stairs and start firing st the zombies. It seems like we have taken down a bit of the horde but there is still more. As we fire away I hear a whirring noise and I look up to see a black and blue biplane come crashing down onto the zombies and skidding down the path and once it has stopped both the humans and the zombies are staring at it. It looks mostly intact but it's impossible to tell whether or not there are survivors inside it or not. I grab Jace, Daryl and CJ and say.

"Come on let's go check if there is anybody still alive in there." they all nod and a few of the soldiers follow us as we move towards the plane cautiously.

"Hopefully there is someone still alive." I say under my breath and we move forward towards the burning, smoking plane.

**A/N there we go guys hope it was good leave me a review letting me know. See ya later**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N hey guys I am here to regrettably tell you that this is the last chapter of TZ. I hope you all have enjoyed this story ans how Ive written it and how it's gonna end. Go ahead and read.**

**Chapter fifteen **

Robert's POV

As we move towards the twisted burning hunk of metal that once was a plane we look around I see grass crushed and dirt thrown everywhere, pieces of plane and pieces of metal everywhere and multiple fires started on the grass. We move cautiously yet quickly because we could still hear the sounds of gunfire and zombies but as far as we could see we were clear on this side.

As we reach the plane we all raise our weapons and one of the soldiers moves slowly towards the barely hanging on door of the plane. As he opens it three zombies jump out, one taking the unsuspecting soldier and he others coming at the rest of us. I aim at one of the zombies head and pull the trigger but instead of a bang I get a empty click, I feel my eyes widen and I fumble with the gun and when I look up I see the zombie right in front of me and as he is about to bite me I see his brains splatter out of the right side and he falls limp. I look over to see jace with a shotgun and I get up. I look to see the other zombie dead and another soldier dead but I see in the distance a smaller horde coming towards us.

"Probably coming from the gunfire." I hear Daryl say and I say.

"Most likely, they're stronger now, it's a good thing jace saved me, we don't know whether I am still immune." he nods and we quickly move from the plane, running back to the building with the horde following close behind. As we run I hear CJ shout at the other soldiers in the building to get the guns ready and to start shooting. As we reach the stairs of the building we hear heavy machine guns firing and I see a steady stream of red mist in the horde which gives me a small smile. While the guns fire I go and check on Andrew and Abby and the doctors tell me he will live which gives me even more reason to be happy. I thank them for being able to do what they did in such a restricted space and with such restricted tools.

"We were just doing our job sir." says a wolf with grey fur and indigo colored eyes, I nod to him and the I head some of the others say.

"We have to move him down to the bunker so he will be safer." I nod and me and Abby come out to join the others and as we get there we head the guns stop I look over to them and see they are either over heated or out of ammo. I look to the horde to see still at least 30-40 zombies left. I grab a high powered assault rifle and start taking shots at the advancing zombies. The others follow suit and we all get organized into groups with Kate, Lilly and Eva sniping, me, Garth and CJ in the middle of the steps with rifles and jace and Daryl closer to the front with closer ranged weapons.

While they shoot the zombies one slips by them and I put three rounds in its head but instead of falling, it explodes. I realize my mistake as I see Daryl and Jace thrown to the side out of our vision. CJ runs down the stairs towards them and I follow, taking shots as I follow. When we reach them I see Daryl trying to get up and. I see Jace looking around confused. We help them up and they both say they are okay just a few cuts and bruises so we all run towards the doors shooting at the infected and just as we reach the stairs the heavy machine guns roar to life again, mowing down the infected following us. I breath a sigh of relief, knowing we are safe for now and I hear a thunder clap and I hear small sizzling noises. I look at the round to see the rain starting to fall.

"The rains coming! Let's go!" it'll out and we all run to the door heckling behind us for the other soldiers. After a while all of the soldiers but a few unlucky ones are inside and we almost close the door when the old man who we met when we first came here comes running down the hall with zombies chasing him. I step out of the doorway taking shots at the zombies and as he runs past me we quickly slam the large metal door in the zombies faces. We run down some halls to join the others and reach the sleeping area panting and trying to get air back in our bodies. After a few minutes we are all recovered and breathing normally and we sit around for a while until the scientist we saved comes towards us and says.

"Thank you for your help it Is very appreciated." I nod and say.

"Just doing our jobs, how's our friend doing?" he looks over at a small room on the other side of the sleeping area and says.

"He is good, he will live through the bullet and we were able to get all the small pieces of the bullet out of his body." I smile at this and I see Abby walk out of the room with a smile on her face and she comes and sits down next to us.

"Hey guys, how did the fight go?" I hear CJ chuckle and he says.

"Went pretty well, we are all hear after all." she nods and I look at the scientist and say,

"What's your plan for when the rain stops?" he looks t me and says

"What we are going to o is create a large stronghold here then slowly move out through Europe, picking up survivors as we go and then eventually going to all the other continents." I nod and I say.

"What if we are wrong about the acid? What if it just makes them stronger?" he shrugs and says.

"Then we are screwed fully." I nod and Garth says.

"What do you want our help with when the rain stops?"

"Just help reconstructing and we may send your group to another large town." both nod and Garth says

"Ok sounds good."

"Yes well I have things to attend to and I shall leave you all to either wait or sleep, I suggest sleep. We will have a lot of work later." we all nod and we all get into our own beds and fall asleep

5 hours later

I are woken up by the sound of others talking and I sit up to see everyone else looking around too and then I look at the door that leads outaide and see everyone standing there. We all get up and as we walk to the doors two soldiers slowly open it a crack and look outside and then open it fully. As they so I am blinded by the light but as my eyes adjust I see the ground, burned from the acid and I see most of the building has been corroded from the acid and the main thing I notice is no a few soldiers pour out of the door and I bring CJ, Garth, Jace and a awake but shaken Andrew. We slowly walk, ready for anything and nice we are for sure in the clear we all fan out, checking the surrounding area. After a while of searching we realize our dream has come true, the acid either killed or got rid of the zombies and we can finally rebuild.

"It's amazing isn't it? We are being given a new start!" I say to Andrew ecstaticly.

"Yeah it's great, we deserve it too. We survived through this whole thing, we did what we had to, we fought who we had to, we killed who and what we had to. we are the survivors." he says looking at me with a expression that is hard to read but I can see a hint of regret in it which makes me wonder what he's thinking about. I try to think about it and I almost ask him but I decide it's best to leave it alone. after a while we are all sorted o and we are given jobs to help start the rebuilding process and once we all know what to do we go do our job.

1 year later Andrews POV

I sit on my soft bed, holding a pen and notebook. Thinking about what to write in it about the past year. I look down at myself and I see the bullet wound I got one year o today and that view me spark to start writing. Slowly but surely once the acid rain had stopped we started to rebuild. After almost a month we had established a place in Berlin and then we slowly moved out to Europe and now we have almost the whole of europe retaken. On our travels we realized that the acid hadn't just done damage to the zombies. It seemed different with every building we saw, one would be completely destroyed another would be barely touched.

The rain didn't seem to have any effect on aquatic animals but had devastating effects on land and air animals. All the animals that couldn't find shelter had been killed and the flying animals were even less lucky, the rain had taken about 80% of land animals and 90% or so of air animals. We also discovered that the rain had indeed killed the monies and we have also found man survivors who got lucky and were able to hide in strong buildings.

"The more people we find the better off we will be." said Robert every time someone questioned bringing another person in and that would silence all arguments. I had to agree with Robert because he brought me in with no exception.

The past year has been great for everyone else, Kate has learn to live with Humphrey's death and live for him, Garth and Lilly have been doing good and Lilly has become stronger then she imagined she'd be, Robert and Eva have already had twins and Abby is pregnant. I never knew I would be able to love someone the way i do Abby after Sarah but I was wrong, I love her just as much and although I wish Sarah was here. I know that mine and Abby's relationship is for the best. Now that is been a year since we've killed a zombie, a year since we've had to move forcefully, a year since we've had trouble sleeping. I can finally say we have defeated this disaster, we are the survivors and we will fight if we have to again.

**A/N there we go guys. I hope you liked it. I hope the ending wasn't too dumb. Quite honestly guys I don't really care about gettin a lot of reviews but I would like at least a few so I could know if I did everything rit. It would really help me guys so just remember that when your reading my stuff I will never demand reviews but i would appreciate them.**


End file.
